I Will Follow You
by Storylady35
Summary: "I Will Follow You. I Will Follow You Forever. I Will Never Leave You Alone."
1. Introduction

Title 07/10/2011

Hello again! Or hello for the first time if you haven't read my first piece of work.

Anyway, just to let you know, this is only a introduction about the story so if you want the story itself, go to the next page.

Still reading?

Good.

So, if you have read my first story you'll know that I'm not much of a Fanfic writer. I prefer my own, fresh and free ideas. I don't like fanfics because they tend to have plot holes and rules you have to follow.

My first Fanfic was on Sailor Earth from the Sailor Moon show, a story that had been bouncing around in my head for well over two years.

This Inuyasha one on the other hand is a little different. I got it last night and wrote most of it today.

I won't lie and I will give credit where it's due to the AMAZING writings of Taraline for the ideas. You REALLY should read her work. Just search 'Inuyasha True Love is worth waiting for.' That should bring you to her page and trust me, it is an incredible bit of work.

I've been reading her work for a few days now and… well, my imagination sparked and this story came alone, helped by the fact that I had just finished watching all the shows again. And my god Sesshomaru is such a character to play with, I can see why he's so popular as a fanfic.

But this is my play on it. A little rubbish but well, I just had to try it. It was just too good to waste.

Don't be too hard on me, please review but most of all, ENJOY!

1


	2. Chapter 1

Title 07/10/2011

-1-

"Now are you sure about this Rin?"

Rin smiled once again at Kagome as sweetly as she could. "I am Kagome. After all, I've been waiting for this for over ten years."

Inuyasha huffed from behind her, his arms crossed. "I dunno why you're doing this. You're human. Sesshomaru can't stand humans."

Kagome looked at him. "It's Rin's choice. She wants to go and we all think she's old enough to make her mind up." She looked back at Rin and smiled. "Take care, and come back to see us if anything goes wrong."

With a final nod, Rin picked up her bow and arrows and hurried out of the village to the forest. Even from a distance she could see him, leant up against a tree, looking up at the sky. She slowed down as she approached, looking over him. He was as amazing today as he had been ten years ago during their battle with Naraku. He might not have changed during her time in the human village but she had. She was now 18 years old. Her childhood was far behind her, her hair still long but half tied up in a lazy ponytail. She'd grown up well with Kagome and Inuyasha as well as the missed Kaede; confident, brave and smart. Many said beautiful but she had very little interest.

She walked up to the dog demon and bowed slightly. "Greetings Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru looked at her, face blank and emotionless as always then turned and walked into the forest without even a word of welcome. Rin didn't mind, she just pulled her pack tighter to her shoulder and followed.

Not far into the forest, she began to hear a familiar moaning and muttering. "Master Jaken!" She called, happy to see the little imp.

The imp turned to face her and for a second showed joy in her appearance but then narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here Rin, you better not cause Lord Sesshomaru any trouble like you did last time."

Rin smiled as she swung her bow off her shoulder, nocked an arrow and fired at the imp's feet, all in less than a second. The Imp staggered backwards and looked as she replaced the bow. "I can look after myself now Jaken. Kagome taught me well."

Sweating, the imp found his feet and looked at her. "Are you trying to kill me you little…"

"Jaken, let's go." Sesshomaru said from the side, his eyes a little wider from Rin's display but they soon returned to their normal empty state.

The two companions nodded and followed behind him. Rin and Jaken talked for a while but the demon ahead kept silent, hardly ever speaking and never about what was being said.

They walked on for a few weeks, nowhere in particular, to no one in particular, just forward and onward. They met a few demons stupid enough to challenge the lord. All of them were dead before they knew what hit them.

A couple of times a group had surrounded them. Rin was once again able to show her new found skill as she dispatched several of them, Sesshomaru finishing the others while Jaken ran around helplessly.

The only time the lord mentioned her archery was when he returned one of her arrows. "You missed this one."

Rin wasn't sure if he meant she'd missed picking it up or if she had missed the target with it but she took it with a smile and they went on their way.

The weeks passed and turned into months. With no real reason to be out in the world, wandering aimlessly soon became boring but no one dared say so. Besides, Rin had waited ten years to be back by the lord's side, she wasn't going to complain about it now.

One afternoon Jaken sniffed the air, the staff of two heads in his arms knocking against the shoulder. Rin looked down at him. "What is it Master Jaken?"

"I just smell a hot spring."

Rin grinned and rolled her shoulder. "I could do with a soak." She looked at Sesshomaru who was still walking on ahead. She ran over to him and looked up from his side. "Lord Sesshomaru… do you think we could stop here for tonight?"

He was silent for a moment. "Do as you wish."

Rin smiled to herself as she fell back slightly._ Translation; sure, go ahead. _She thought, thinking back to the years before when he'd tell her to do as she wanted but he'd always be close. She asked Jaken where the spring was and headed off in the direction. Sesshomaru stood on the path for a moment then moved to follow her, stopping just inside the trees and leaning on one. "Jaken, stay here." He said, noticing that the Imp was also heading towards the springs.

"Are… are you sure my lord? What if Rin gets in trouble?"

"She is a woman now Jaken." He said, closing his eyes.

Jaken nodded knowingly as he sat by a tree as well._ I see… before, Lord Sesshomaru would insist I looked over Rin but now she's old enough to look after herself. _He sighed happily._ At least that's a weight off my shoulders. _He sat for a moment when he heard the sound of displaced water. Then his eyes widened and he looked up at the lord, his eyes still closed. _ Unless you mean… her body is a woman's. _He fought down a blush.

1


	3. Chapter 2

Title 07/10/2011

-2-

Rin sighed happily as she striped down and climbed into the water, letting her hair and aches float in the hot steam. Her eyes closed as she relaxed and felt the heat fill her. Once her body was free of pain, she began to wash down her body with some leaves and bark. As she cleaned, she hummed and sang under her breath. "_Lord __Sesshomaru everywhere you go,  
__Rin will be there, forever you know._" She smiled again and sat back in the spring and looked at the darkening sky. She would, forever, be with Lord Sesshomaru.

As she thought about getting out, she heard some twigs snap behind her. If it was Sesshomaru, he would have been almost silent but announced himself. Jaken too.

She watched the trees, looking for the sound and considering going for her bow and arrows but they were hung up on a tree. Out of reach.

A lecherous chuckle filled the air and a man stepped forward. He was covered in cuts, scars, his kimono much shorter than it should be and at his side were two swords. A bandit.

Rin was older, stronger, wiser and braver than she had been but she still had a deep, rational fear of bandits above all else. She looked at him as he looked over her. Most of her body was under water and even then she's kept a thin slip on but it was thin and wet. It obscured but didn't hide.

The man kept looking over her then took a step forward. As fast as she could Rin jumped out of the spring, aiming for her arrows. If she had it her way, this man wouldn't have chance to tell anyone of her half naked form. She got her hand around the bow and grabbed an arrow but her hands were wet and she dropped it to the floor.

By the time she had another, the man was closer and able to grab her wrist before she had chance to fire. He pushed her back into a tree, one hand holding her arm above her head, the other on her waist.

She wanted to scream but nothing came out. She wanted to call out for help but nothing escaped her lips. The man pressed hard against her. She managed a startled gasp and tried to push him away with her free hand. As she pushed him away, her hand knocked her quiver off the branch where it hung and arrows fell out of it, falling over the man's arm. Without the momentum of a bow they were useless and the man chuckled them away. However as luck would have it, one arrow landed point down, standing up in the dirt. Rin managed to reach it in her free hand, trying hard to ignore the man as he pulled at her clothes. As fast as she could, she dug the arrow head into skin and managed to draw blood. Not the bandit's. Her own.

The sent filled the air, unnoticed to the human but just a little away, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and began to run.

As Rin fought the man off, she managed to get her other hand free and used it to push him back and draw the arrow across his neck. She drew his blood but it wasn't a lot. Enough to make him step away. Just in time as a whip of light came from the trees and sliced at the man's neck over the wound she had already made.

His eyes rolled as he fell to the side.

Rin followed the light as it was withdrawn and looked to see Sesshomaru stood by the other side of the spring, the steam disrupting his appearance but Rin could see his golden eyes. They were slightly narrower than normal. He was angry. She lowered her head and let her smile fall. When she looked up again, he was gone.

1


	4. Chapter 3

Title 07/10/2011

-3-

The incident at the spring was never spoken of. Rin did leave the group to enter a village so she could get a bandage for her injured hand but was back in less than an hour. Jaken scolded her for being so careless but Rin remained silent. She couldn't get the look on Sesshomaru's face out of her mind.

"Who dares trespass on my land?" A voice echoed from ahead. A troll demon, as tall as the trees came lumbering out, his claws sharp as they hung heavily by his side.

Sesshomaru looked at him, his face as emotionless and cold as it had ever been. "Get out of my way."

"No one trespasses on my land!" The troll lifted his arm and brought it down on the lord.

The lord jumped up into the air, his right hand glowing green as he stabbed the demon in the neck. A small spurt of blood came from the wound but then the beast fell down and to the side, Sesshomaru behind as he continued on his way. "Let's go."

Jaken and Rin nodded as they followed. However as they passed the demon's body, Rin spotted something out the corner of her eye. She drew her bow and looked, arrow held to the floor. She saw that Sesshomaru had continued but she stood still for a moment. "Show yourself." She said at last.

After a moment, two humans stood up from the bushes and looked at her. "You're a human?" one said, curious.

Rin nodded once. "What are you doing here?"

"Hunting this demon." He looked down the path. "That other demon killed him in one strike; we've been hunting it for months and never got close."

Rin put her arrow away as she looked at them. "I see." She looked at them. "Tell me, how come neither Jaken or Lord Sesshomaru could tell you were here and I could?"

"We coated our clothes in a powder made from a fuyoheki. Demons can neither smell nor sense us."

"Clever." She said then looked down the path, Sesshomaru and Jaken were already out of sight. "I have to go."

"Wait…" the other man said, stepping forward to the path. "Why are you travelling with that demon? He's too powerful, he could kill you easily."

Rin grinned. "It's my choice if I wish to travel with him."

"But… you're so beautiful."

"Why should that matter?"

"You should be married, with a home and family."

Rin's eyes widened slightly then she pulled her hand free of him. "I want to travel with Lord Sesshomaru, not that it's any of your business." She turned and ran after the others, skidding to a stop behind them. The lord gave her a look but then looked back to the path and carried on.

He would never admit it but his acute hearing had picked up her conversation with the humans. And even when Rin though he was angry at her for what happened at the spring… in truth he was trying to forget what he'd seen. It was still a vivid sight in his eyes. Try as he could, he couldn't get it out of his mind and now, every time he looked at her, he felt the same again. It was annoying him.

When they settled to make camp that night, with Rin asleep under a tree and Jaken snoring by the fire, the lord sat under a different tree, looking up at the moon that was so like his mark. He tipped his head to the side and looked over a Rin, his mind straying for a moment.

Silent as the night itself, he stood and walked over to her, looking down from above as she slept. She was on her side but he could still see her as she slept, her hair lightly over her face as he hand held the blanket up under her chin.

_I need to get control of myself. _

**Just brush her hair away… do that, then walk away.**

_To what point would I do that?_

**You said you need control. Control yourself to stop there.**

He huffed at the thought and turned back to his tree, sitting down and watching the moon for the rest of the night.

1


	5. Chapter 4

Title 07/10/2011

-4-

The mountain path was old, hard worked and a little unstable but Sesshomaru walked across it as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. Rin behind him was a little careful of the falling rocks but didn't mind the road's state. _If it can hold Lord Sesshomaru, it can hold me. _She reasoned with herself.

Jaken, the lightest of them all, on the other hand was at the back and had himself pressed against the cliff face, terrified with every step.

The path grew steeper and the drop higher as the three continued on their way when suddenly the rock under Rin's feet gave way. She staggered for a moment to get her balance but the ground continued to give and she lost her footing, falling backward to the ground below.

As fast as light, Sesshomaru turned back, grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the path once more. She stumbled a little and ended up with her head on his shoulder. The lord's eyes widened ever so slightly as her sent overpowered him. It had happened before; he'd met a demon slayer who used sent beads on another demon but Sesshomaru happened to be too close. He'd been left with a dizzy headache for days.

This time it was different. Before it had been a bitter, sick smell that he wanted to get away from. This time it was a sweet, kind smell. As it flowed into his blood, he held Rin a little closer with his other hand and took a deep breath. **Incredible. **

_Stop it._

He blinked to his senses and let her go, looking away from her, not trusting his mind right now. "You should be more careful Rin." He muttered then carried on walking.

The woman stood still for a moment as Jaken came running up to her. "Rin, you foolish girl, causing trouble for Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin glared down at him. "It's not my fault the ground gave way under me."

"If you weren't so heavy the ground wouldn't have given way."

A hand on her hip, Rin poked his stomach with her bow. "Funny, seeing how you're the one who eats the most."

Jaken staggered for a moment. "Why you…"

"Jaken."

"Umm, yes my Lord?"

"Let's go."

Rin smiled in her little victory and looked over at Sesshomaru as he walked ahead of them. She wasn't sure, but she had a feeling he'd held her a little tighter after catching her. She wasn't sure but the idea made her giggle inside.

1


	6. Chapter 5

Title 07/10/2011

-5-

Every night for about a month, Sesshomaru had fought with the idea of brushing Rin's hair off her face and every night he'd denied and ignored it. But tonight it was too strong for him to ignore. He stood and walked over to her. He knelt and looked at her. The wind had already blown some of her hair over her face. He tried to control himself once more but he couldn't. He wanted to this. And he did what he wanted.

Slowly, he reached out his hand and placed a single fingernail on her forehead. As softly as he could, he pulled her hair backwards, catching each strand under his nail and pulled it over her ear. Her face was now free to his eyes.

_Now, stroke her cheek._

He blinked and reached out again. His hand stopped just before her skin and withdrew quickly. **That's enough.** He reasoned, standing and returning to his tree. Instead of the moon, he looked at his own hand, rubbing the fingers together as if some of her hair was still in his hand. A rare smile crept onto his face but then vanished.

1


	7. Chapter 6

Title 07/10/2011

-6-

The weeks of pointless traveling continued onward, no end in sight. One afternoon, Rin was off in the forest looking for food while Jaken sat by the pile of sticks, trying to light it. Sesshomaru lay against a tree, looking at the lazy sun above him. "Jaken." He said at last.

"Yes my lord?"

"Go and get A-Un and inform the staff that I will be returning shortly."

Jaken blinked a little but the bowed and nodded. "Yes my lord." He looked back at the fire and knelt to blow on the spark he'd managed but a cold void filled him. He looked back at the lord.

"Now Jaken." He added, his eyes narrow.

Jumping up, the imp nodded several times and ran off, the staff of two heads flying in his hand. Alone, Sesshomaru looked at the fire as the sparks grew and began to crackle.

"Alright Master Jaken, I got a couple of…" Rin staggered into the clearing, two dead rabbits in her arm with some roots on top. She looked around and settled her eyes on Lord Sesshomaru. "Where's Jaken my lord?"

"I sent him to get A-un. I plan on returning home soon."

Rin's heart skipped a small beat. _Lord Sesshomaru's home? I wonder what it's like. I bet it's a palace. _Then a cold fear filled her. _What if I'm not invited. What if he doesn't want me to go there. What would I do without Lord Sesshomaru?_

Her hand closed into a fist in the fur of the rabbits as she put them down by the fire and began to prepare them. The silence was murder but she could think of nothing to say.

"You can come with us, if you please."

Rin looked over at him but he was looking away from her. She smiled and looked down at her work. "Thank you my lord. I would like that very much."

After skinning one of the rabbits, Rin set it over the fire to cook. She then sat tending to her bow and arrows, wiping them clean and looking for damage. "Humm." She said, holding one to the fire light. "This one needs the fletching repaired." She sighed, apparently to herself, putting the arrow to the side. "And I saw an eagle earlier… knew I should have shot it."

"Rin." Sesshomaru said from his tree, looking over at her coldly.

Rin felt white as she met hit eyes. "I'm sorry, was I talking too much?"

He stared at her for a moment then looked away. "Why do you travel with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I said. Why do you travel with me? Why did you return to travel with me?"

The woman smiled, looking down at an arrow in her hand. "What kind of question is that? You already know why." she looked up at him and smiled a perfect sweet smile. "Because Lord Sesshomaru is Lord Sesshomaru. No one is like you. You know I will follow you anywhere."

Sesshomaru was still. He remained still.

After her rabbit was cooked, Rin ate and rolled out her blanket. "My lord… when will Jaken be back?"

"By morning."

"Oh… I'll get some sleep then. Goodnight."

Sesshomaru didn't reply so she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes. As the moon rose, Sesshomaru went to Rin's side for his nightly control practice. He was getting better but still he struggled to stop. Recently he'd turned to using two fingers to pull her hair back, not one nail. This meant he felt it more and for longer but also made it harder for him to pull away. It was agony but he endured and stopped before it went further.

Tonight he was going to test himself a little further. He knelt and pulled her hair back. The desire to stroke her cheek grew but he just sat there, looking at her. He didn't move, he just sat there, watching as she took shallow breaths. He sat there for a good few hours, just watching, fighting the urge.

In his concentration, his senses heightened, not helping as he was so close to her. It didn't over power him but it did distract him. Enough that his hand strayed and reached out her cheek, holding it gently. Year ago, when he feared he'd lost her, he held her cheek like this. Then, her whole head fitted into his hand. Now, it barely reached her eye. He smiled at how time had changed.

He got control again and let go, turning his head away.

"Lord… Sessho…ma…"

He looked back down at her quickly, her smile having grown and she shifted slightly. Did she know? Or was she dreaming? Either way he moved away from her.

Morning broke before he knew it and he heard the muted roar of the two headed dragon and the cry of Jaken. "My lorrddd!" He sang as he landed. "I have A-Un for you."

Sesshomaru was silent as he stood but Rin ran over to the dragon and greeted him with a hug. "A-Un, it's been too long."

The heads nodded to her and nuzzled close.

"Rin, we're leaving."

Rin nodded as she collected her stuff and climbed onto the dragon's back. "Come on Master Jaken." She grabbed hold of his belt and pulled him up onto the dragon just as Sesshomaru took to the sky, A-Un behind him.

They flew westward for a few hours, the ground at least three days walk. Jaken was trying to tell Rin about what to expect and how to behave at the Lords home but she was too excited to listen. As they flew, suddenly Sesshomaru jumped to the south then returned to heading west. Jaken hardly had time to adjust course before he continued west as he had, not showing any sign of what had just happened.

"What was that about?" Rin whispered.

"I don't know and I don't care. I don't question my lords actions." _It looked like he caught something… _he mused as they flew.

The ride went on for a few more hours then Rin let out an existed scream and pointed up ahead to a large mountain town. "That's it isn't it! I knew it would be beautiful."

"Rin you fool, that's not it. As if my lord would have a house where mortals could find it."

"Then… where is his home."

Jaken pointed to the higher point of the mountain. "Up there you silly girl."

A-Un roared softly as he began to climb, following Lord Sesshomaru into the mountain clouds. The clouds soaked Rin but when they were though she spotted the palace. It was even more beautiful than the one below. It was taller, with red clay roofs and white walls, a large courtyard and a garden that stretched all the way around it. Lord Sesshomaru flew into the courtyard as gracefully as a cloud, landing on one foot and brushed his hair behind his head.

As Rin and A-Un landed, hundreds of little imps, fox, rat, lizard, mice and even a couple of fish demons bowed to him in harmony. "Welcome home Lord Sesshomaru." They all echoed.

Rin blinked as she looked over them. "Wow. This is amazing."

Sesshomaru looked back at her then at the closest servant. "You." The servant sat up from his bow. "You will see to the lady. See that anything she wants is seen to."

The servant returned to his bow and Sesshomaru turned back to Rin, pulling something out from his robe. "Here." He said, presenting her with a dead eagle, its neck clearly broken as it rolled around. Staring at it, Rin looked confused at the gift. As Sesshomaru turned away, he lifted his head a little. "For your arrows." He clarified.

Blinking, Rin remembered and nodded her thanks with a smile. "Thank you my lord."

He didn't say another word as he walked away and vanished into the palace. Rin looked at the eagle in her hands as the servant the lord had addressed came over to her. It was a little red haired fox demon, dressed in a dress with a pink bow in her hair. It reminded Rin of Shippo. She bowed lowly at her feet. "My lady." She said. "If you will follow me, I will show you to your room."

As she walked, the little fox told her about the palace, where she could and couldn't go, where the servants where and how to call one. She also told of how Lord Sesshomaru was the only person to live there apart from the servants. She asked about human food and what Rin liked to eat as they had never had a human guest before.

Her room was as elegant as the rest of the palace, dark wood, beautiful paintings on the walls, a bathroom and study available as well as a view over the gardens. She looked around then blinked. "Amazing."

"If there is anything you need…"

"No, thank you, this is more than enough for me." She smiled and the fox left. Rin smiled and sat down by the window, looking at the eagle before pulling its flight wings off and beginning the long task of re-fletching her arrows. When night began to fall, there was a knock at her door and three servants came in, one carrying a tray of food and the others boxes that soon turned out to be clothes.

"The lord hopes you are well and will like these kimonos."

Smiling she nodded at them and the servants left. The food was delicious and the clothes were of such high quality, she was almost scared to touch them until she'd washed her hands. She finished her work then got ready for bed, a hot bath prepared by the servants and a bed with feathered pillow and a warm blanket to cover herself with.

The next morning she changed into the simplest one she could find and put her traveling clothes away in the wardrobe, her arrows and bow by the door and headed off to explore. She soon found Master Jaken, giving orders to the other servants and trying to organise things. "Master Jaken, where's Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken looked at her. "You stupid…" he stopped, looking up and down her. She'd picked out a pink kimono with small stars across it, her hair tied up in a loose bun. It fitted and suited her perfectly. The imp held down a blush and looked away. "He's out at the moment Rin. He'll be back late. He asked me to tell you to look around the palace as you wish."

"Thank you." She said, a little disappointed then went off to explore.

1


	8. Chapter 7

Title 07/10/2011

-7-

_Lord Sesshomaru hasn't returned yet. _Rin thought as she walked around the palace gardens. It was a beautiful place, filled with so many flowers, some she didn't even recognise. She'd asked Jaken if it was alright for her to pick some and having his permission had made a daisy crown that she was now wearing. But her mind was on Lord Sesshomaru. He'd been gone three days, ever since she'd arrived.

Jaken ensured her he would be alright. That she didn't doubt. No one was greater than Lord Sesshomaru. Her fear was that he wouldn't come _back_.

Sighing she pulled the crown from her head and looked at it in her hands. Sesshomaru was a demon. She'd been away from him over ten years but he was still the same… as demon's aged differently. She would be old and grey before he even looked a year older. She shook her head free of such a thought. She didn't care; she'd remain by his side until her last breath.

A breeze drifted over the garden and blew the crown from her distracted hands. "Oh no!" she cried, running down the path as the crown blew down the path. She managed finally to grab hold of it and looked over the damage. "Not too bad."

"Rin?"

She looked up and blinked as she saw Sesshomaru stood before her. She blinked. "Lord Sesshomaru. When did you return?"

"Not long." He looked over her and blinked. "You've been well?"

"Yes thank you. It's lovely here." She lowered her head and looked at the crown in her hand, trying to think of something to talk about. "I… I wanted to thank you for the eagle feathers. I was able to repair all my arrows with them."

He said nothing.

She was silent for a while longer then sighed. "Well… I better get back inside." She turned back towards the house, her hands messing with the daisies.

"Rin." She turned to look back at him. He turned his head to look over the garden. "You will escort me."

She blinked, trying to translate what he meant but he turned and walked further into the garden. Her head turned to the side as she walked after him, looking at the flowers as they passed. A few steps ahead, Sesshomaru stopped and looked back at her. "You don't have to walk behind me Rin."

"Oh… alright." She sighed and stepped over to his side, looking away from him at the flowers.

They walked in silence, unable to look at each other or break the silence. Eventually, Sesshomaru took a side path off to the left which lead to a small flight of steps. He made it down easily but in her long kimono, Rin struggled slightly to keep her balance when suddenly a hand held hers as lightly as a feather, helping her down. His eyes dropped away from her and he carried on down the path, not a word spoken.

Rin sighed as they walked but spared a moment to look at her hand where he'd held it. His skin had been so soft and cold. "Lord Sesshomaru… where are we going?" she asked as she stepped back to his side.

The lord blinked then looked over at her then back at the path.

_I really do hate the silence. _She thought to herself. _But it was just his way_.

They continued in silence until they arrived at a large lake. Rin stared at it, amazed. She couldn't even see the other side it was so large. Willow trees lined the edges, their branches dipping in the water. Lilies stood in the middle, white flowers blooming against them.

Rin smiled as she stepped over to it. "Wow, this is amazing."

He looked over it then turned to the side. He went over to a tree, sitting down as slowly as he could, leaning against it while Rin watched. She brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear and walked over to him before sitting down, leaning against the tree as well, just next to him.

They sat in total silence. Sesshomaru watched the water and the sky as it changed from midday to dusk to night. He actually enjoyed watching the sky change and marked the stars as they came out. He was about to point them out to Rin when he felt something press against his shoulder. He turned to see a sleeping human, her head pressed against him as a pillow. To what he could tell, she'd fallen asleep where she had sat and tried to roll over only to slide along the tree and into him.

**I should wake her. **

_Let her sleep. _The irrational part of his mind thought and, as he looked at her sleep, her couldn't bring himself to wake her. He watched her for a while and saw her right hand had closed around his sleeve, holding it tight and close to her nose. He stared for a while, a level of confusion and curiosity filling him. He eventually reached out with his other hand and pulled her hair back to reveal her face. He looked at her then, as gently as he could, touched her lips with two fingers. She didn't move but his fingers were left with a slightly moisture across them.

Leaning away, he tried to sooth his mind of its curiosity. Somehow his mind went to his father. Then his mother. Then to Inuyasha and his mother. Normally the mere mention of them made his blood boil but tonight it was a gentle simmer of anger. He sighed silently and looked back at the sleeping Rin.

For the first time in his life, in his father's life and the half breed's life, he could… ever so slightly… see why his father had fallen for a human. Just slightly.

1


	9. Chapter 8

Title 07/10/2011

-8-

With a gentle moan, Rin stretched in her bed and blinked, confused. She was pretty sure she'd fallen asleep in the garden with Sesshomaru near. She could still smell him around her. Sitting up she realised she was still dressed. He must have carried her in while she slept and put her to bed.

She smiled.

Changing she headed into the palace, looking for him or something to do. After a little searching she found him, walking down a corridor, his head held high, his fur flowing over his shoulder. She smiled and went over to him. "My lord."

Sesshomaru turned to face her and quickly looked away to the window. "Rin."

"How are you today my lord?"

He didn't reply, just looking out the window then turned to leave. Rin bit her lip for a moment then sighed. "My lord…" she said, looking at him. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen it a couple of times. You just… you seem distracted."

He stared at her as coolly as he could but his mind _was_ distracted. "I am fine."

She looked at him then nodded and turned away. "I will be on my way then."

"Rin." He said but she ignored him and walked out of sight.

1


	10. Chapter 9

Title 07/10/2011

-9-

Her arrows flew perfectly and embedded themselves in the trees. She had taken A-Un down from the mountain palace to the ground below and was getting some practice before going off to hunt.

She knew Sesshomaru didn't eat human food but she'd been talking to the cook at the palace and had a few ideas on what he would like. All she had to do was find some meat.

Pulling the arrows from the tree, she nodded to herself and began to hunt. It was a long and slow process, tracking and checking and being constantly for pray but she wasn't having much luck. Then she came across some tracks. Fresh deer tracks. She smiled and followed them, careful not to make a sound. Every movement had to be calculated.

She stopped, listening. She could hear movement. Light footed, tearing grass from the ground and chewing, pausing regularly. She smiled and pulled the arrow back, standing slowly and, with only a second to aim, fired.

The deer bolted but she could see it was a hit, the arrow was still stuck in her side. As fast as she could, she gave chase and followed, waiting. The animal lasted around half an hour before it finally fell to the ground and she was able to finish it off, ending the suffering. "Thank you." She whispered in prayer.

Gutting an animal was not her favourite skill but it had to be done. With her kill on her back, she headed back to A-Un. But as she got closer, she heard a painful moan coming from the two headed beast. She ran the last part, bow drawn. There were three demons stood around, trying to get closer to him but the dragon just roared and snapped his tail at them.

"Hey!" Rin called. "Leave him alone and I'll spare you."

The demons turned to her. One appeared to be a large tiger, another a larger bear and the last was the largest as snakelike. They looked at her and the tiger licked his lips. "Well, a human hunting in our forest?" he stepped forward slightly. "You'll pay for your crime with your life."

Rin bit her lip but then fired. It hit the tiger in the shoulder. He howled and held his arm before snarling and running towards her. She fired again at him, this time hitting between his eyes. He kept running but blindly and ran into the trees where he fell and went still. Not that Rin had time to think, the other two demons suddenly charged at her. She managed to take the bear down with one_ very_ lucky shot but the snake was faster than she thought and had her wrapped in his constricting grasp, squeezing the air out of her.

The snake looked at her as he held her. "I sssshould thank you. I've wanted to be rid of thosssse foolsssss for yearssss. Now I can rule the foresssst alone." He leant closer to her, two bright green eyes shooting right at her soul. "Assss thanksssss, I will kill you quickly."

Rin stared at him, her arms pinned to her side but she kept on struggling. "Let go of me!"

"I don't think sssso."

She struggled a little more and was able to work her hand to her belt where she kept her hunting knife. She pulled it out and stabbed it into the snake as he squeezed her even more. The beast howled in pain and let her go, allowing her to head towards A-Un. She reached him just as the snake recovered and began to slide across the ground, mouth open wide, his fangs down, ready to bite her in half. She pulled A-Un's reins free of the tree where they had caught and he took to the sky. But she still let out a scream as the snake managed a glancing blow on her arm. Little more than a scratch but the blood flowed down her arm and her kimono was ruined. _Least of my worries really… one sniff and Lord Sesshomaru will know I've been hurt._ She sighed and looked at A-Un as he returned to the palace high in the mountain. She landed in the courtyard and wasn't surprised to see the lord stood on the other side of the yard, emotionless as always.

He walked swiftly over to her and looked at her blood covered arm. "Let me see."

As he reached out to look at it, Rin pulled away, covering it with her other hand. "It's nothing, just a scratch."

"Let me see Rin." He said, a little more fierce.

Again, Rin backed away. "It's nothing! You don't have to look after me anymore Sesshomaru. I can look after myself."

The lord looked at her then lifted his head. "Let me see it Rin." His voice was filled with authority that only a powerful dog demon could have.

Rin flinched but kept still. For a moment she feared he would pounce on her as his eyes narrowed even more on her. She took a deep breath, steadying herself. "It's nothing." She repeated.

The demon stared at her for a little longer but then turned on the spot and walked away. His body was tense and sharp. _I've made him angry. _She thought before walking to her room. She called for a bowl of water and washed the wound clean and bandaged it tightly. She sighed and looked at the bloody bowl before rubbing her head and walked to her bed. Before she knew it, her mind had slipped easily into a deep sleep.

She lay there for a while, still and silent until the window to her room opened from the outside and Lord Sesshomaru stepped in. It was still light outside and he had expected to find her awake. He was ready for her apology but had a feeling it wasn't coming. She was asleep.

He stared at her for a moment, a bitter pride driven anger deep in his mind. Turning to leave, he tried not to let his disappointment control him. But then he stopped, frozen. He looked back at her. She was on her back. He'd seen her sleep for longer than he could remember. She always, _always_ slept on her side. He walked over to her and knelt down, looking at her face. What was normally a peaceful rest was a twisted mask of pain, her skin shining with water.

Placing his hand on her forehead wasn't a problem this time, he was in complete control until he felt her burn. Pulling back the cover, he grabbed her wounded arm and undid the bandage. The wound itself was neat but he could smell poison that had been masked by the fresh blood. _Foolish child. _He thought to himself. **You should have let me see to it.**

He stood and walked to the door. "Jaken!"

Ten seconds later, Jaken appeared. "Yes my lord?"

"Rin has been poisoned. Tend to her until I return." He stepped past him as he spoke. "And if anything should happen to her… I will kill you."

The imp's blood froze before he ran into the room to see to Rin while Sesshomaru walked out into the courtyard and took to the sky. His heart was beating a little too hard for his comfort but he didn't care right now. He needed medicine. As he flew, he noted the position where her blood started from and the scent of a snake demon who was almost certainly responsible. He would pay for this.

**Once she is safe.**

He flew to the one and only person he knew could help him. Kagome. He hated the idea of going to his half breed brother for help but he didn't have a deep hatred for his wife… she was… human.

Landing in a field of herbs, he began to look around, wondering what he needed.

"SIT!"

He looked up to the sound and spotted Kagome running over to him, his half breed brother on the other side of the field, lying face first in the dirt. He almost smiled. A fitting location for him. But Kagome came over to him. "Sesshomaru… what are you doing here?"

He looked back at the herbs around him. "Rin has been poisoned."

"Oh dear. Is she alright?" His silence was his answer. Kagome nodded then looked around. "Let me think…" she knelt and picked a couple of the herbs around them. "Here, these should do. Grind them up into a paste with some water and get her to drink it. It'll take a while to work but make sure she doesn't move until the poison is flushed out. It'll take about three days."

He looked at the plants then slowly reached out and took hold of them loosely. He nodded once then turned and took to the sky just as his half breed brother came closer, shouting abuse.

Just as he got out of hearing range, he heard Kagome yell 'Sit' and his half-brother cry in pain. He took a secret moment to enjoy it but then put on full speed to reach Rin, the herbs clutched close to his chest. It was just past dawn when he returned to his home, heading straight for Rin's room. He found Jaken next to her, mopping her forehead with a damp cloth. "Oh my lord." He began to shake with fear. "I'm afraid Rin's condition appears to have grown worse."

Sesshomaru looked at her. He was right. She was sweating more and she was now tossing her head in pain. He looked at the herbs in his hand then threw them to Jaken. "Ground them into a paste and mix it with water."

The imp caught the twigs and ran out of the room. The door swung closed behind, leaving Sesshomaru alone with the ill Rin. Unconsciously his hand went to Tenseiga. _I can only use the Tenseiga once and I have already used it on Rin. _

He sighed silently and walked over to her, unlatching and throwing his fur over a chair as he did. He knelt next to her and looked down, watching her pain. After a while he took the cloth Jaken had been using and began to wipe her forehead himself.

Ten minutes later, Jaken came back, clutching a clay jug of the herb mixture. "Here it is my lord, just as you asked."

"Did you use all the herbs?"

"Yes my lord."

He punched Jaken on the head as hard as he could. "I said mix _some_ with water." He knew he hadn't but needed an excuse to get his anger out. "Now go to Kagome and ask for some more. Explain what you did."

"Yes… yes my lord." The dazed Jaken said before walking out of the room.

Once alone again, Sesshomaru slowly lifted Rin onto his lap, lifting her head to the ceiling. Her mouth fell open as she gasped in her pain so he carefully poured some of the liquid into her mouth. She coughed and spat some out but he covered her mouth and made her swallow. Again and again he repeated it until finally the cup was empty. He put it on the side and lowered the girl back to the bed but with his own lap as her pillow. She was still in pain, still cringing and shivering but he just sat there, his hand lightly on her hair, his fingers feeling each strand as it moved under his hand. He said nothing. He didn't move. He just sat there, silent and still.

The days past. Rin didn't wake and Sesshomaru didn't move.

He didn't sleep, or eat or say a word.

He was like that for three days. He had his eyes closed in a form of self meditation when his hand moved. Snapping his eyes open, he looked to see Rin's eyes flutter in her now peaceful sleep before she finally opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Lord… Sesshomaru?" she began to push herself up off his lap when his hand grabbed her arm, pushing her back down.

"You will not move." He ordered, as roughly as he could.

Placing her head back on his lap, Rin fought a wish to hold his clothes in her hands, to keep herself close.

He sat over her, still looking at her eyes as they slowly drifted shut. He tried to think of what to say. "Rin… why didn't you let me see to your wounds? This all could have been avoided."

Rin closed her eyes and sighed. "Because… when I was a child, all you did was protect me. I never saw it but I now know that I was a burden to you." Her hand closed into a fist. "That's why I trained so hard with Kagome. I wanted to make it so I didn't need your protection, that I could just travel with you and look after myself. Protect myself. I… I didn't want to be a burden for you." She smiled a little and relaxed her hand. "The day I was able to re-join you was the happiest day of my life." She gave a small chuckle and shifted slightly. "Maybe second… first being the day I met you."

Sesshomaru looked at her, his mind running over what she had said. Steadily he held a hand to her forehead. It was still hot. He lowered his head to his neck. "You're delirious."

Rin smiled at that then fell back to sleep.

1


	11. Chapter 10

Title 07/10/2011

-10-

_A burden? _Sesshomaru sighed as he thought over their conversation the night before. He'd left Jaken in charge of her care for a while since it was clear she was recovering. He'd already tracked down the creature responsible and killed it but now he was hopelessly wandering, thinking and wondering if she was right. He looked back into the years. He thought about all the times she had caused him trouble. All the times she had been used to draw him away. All the times she made him smile deep in his heart. All the times her silly questions made him think. All the times she had helped him. All the times he had worried about her. All the times she had been there for him.

_A burden? _He said again in his mind before looking up at the mountain where she was. _Rin, you never have been, or ever will be… a burden to me. You're foolish to think such a thing._

1


	12. Chapter 11

Title 07/10/2011

-11-

Rin looked at Sesshomaru from across the table, unsure what was going on. The lord had invited her to dine with him. They both had a plate of meat before them, hers was well cooked while her dinner guests was raw. She sat and looked at him as he ate slowly. His eyes were on her but he never skipped a beat with his food. She moved her eyes freely, wishing there was something to break the suffocating silence. "My lord…" she said at last, picking each word carefully. "I wanted to ask…" she paused, taking a drink to cover her uncertainty. "I… I was just wondering… if there was a reason… why you… you've been avoiding me."

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to his food for a moment. "I have done no such thing."

"Several times in the last weeks I have called out to you and yet you always turn away, ignoring me. You hardly speak to me and the few times I have seen you, you walk away as fast as you can." She sighed. "I know you're not one for words but… if I have done something to upset you… I would appreciate you telling me."

He looked at her then back at his food. He remained silent.

Rin bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Then would you have me leave?"

His eyes shot to her and for a second, less than a heartbeat, she saw fear in his eyes. Then they went cold and emotionless once again. "You are free to do as you wish."

"Then you would have me leave."

He was silent and looked back at his food.

Feeling slightly bitter, Rin sighed, pushed her food away and stood up. "Thank you for the meal." She said, turning away from the table to the door.

"I wouldn't." he muttered as she reached the handle.

Rin heard him but kept on walking out the door. Sesshomaru watched as she left then sighed loudly, leant back in his chair and pushed his own food away.

Back in her room, Rin looked around, taking stock. Over two years she had been there and never gone further than the forest at the bottom of the mountain. With a nod of determination, she walked to the wardrobe and took out her travelling clothes, bow and arrows.

_I wouldn't._

The words stuck in her head. He wouldn't have her leave. She sighed again and looked at her clothes then put them away. She wouldn't leave Sesshomaru.

1


	13. Chapter 12

Title 07/10/2011

-12-

It was a beautiful day and Rin was out in the palace gardens, enjoying it. She picked a bunch of flowers and carried them in her arms, thinking about everything and nothing. Sighing she sat under a tree and began arranging the flowers to show them off in the best way.

"Rin."

She looked up at the voice. "My lord." She said with a nod, unable to stand with the flowers over her lap.

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment then stepped over, sitting next to her, lounging on the tree as well. He sat there silently but Rin just looked at him for a moment then returned to her flowers.

"Rin. I wish to apologise."

The words stuck Rin more than any other words the Lord had ever said. "Wha… what for my lord?"

"The way I have been treating you. I have been avoiding you."

She blushed but couldn't think why. "Well… I'm sure you have your reasons."

"I don't."

"Then why avoid me?"

He fell silent. "You… distract me."

"Distract?" she said, filled with a deep sinking feeling.

He put a hand to his forehead. "Perhaps _distract_ is the wrong word. You… fill me with a… a pain I can't control or explain."

"I see."

"Being away from you helps."

She looked over at him. "So… you're in pain when you're near me?"

"In a way."

She looked down at the flowers then sighed and stood up. "Then… for your own good… I will leave."

Sesshomaru looked at her and quickly grabbed her hand. "That is not what I said."

"You said you are in pain when you're near me." She looked at his hand in hers. "I told you, I don't want to be a burden for you. If it will help you, I will leave and return to Kagome and the others."

He felt a growl grow as she called herself a burden again. He got to his feet and stood next to her, close enough to catch the intoxication he tried so hard to avoid. He held her hand a little tighter. "Rin. I will say this once. Listen well. You are not, have not and will not be a burden to me."

Her heart almost stopped as he said it to her but she looked up into his eyes and shook her head. "But I still hurt you."

"I have control. I can learn to control."

"Wouldn't be easier for you if I left?"

He paused. "Perhaps. But that is not my desire."

She blinked a couple of times. _He wants me to stay… of his own desire? He always told me to do as I desired. _

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment then looked away. "I want you to stay Rin."

With a broad smile she nodded and lowered her head humbly. "I would be honoured, my lord."

The great demon looked at her for a while then reached out as steadily as his hand would allow, lifting her chin to face him with three fingers to her neck. The action took all his control.

She stared at him, confused and worried. She tried to smile for him but it wouldn't come. "You're in pain right now… aren't you?"

Sesshomaru tried to look away, he tried to let go of her neck, to do anything but all he could manage was a soft sigh. His hand held her neck a little tighter. He stared at her for a while before his hand moved to the back of her neck and pulled her slowly into his shoulder. His hands locked around her.

Like so long ago on the cliff, he held her to his shoulder but this time he closed his eyes and dug his head slightly into her hair, inhaling the deep smell. It over powered him but he didn't care. This was all he could think of to numb the pain of being so close to her. _To be even closer to her._

He stood there for a while, his control the weakest he had ever known it. His uncontrolled mind threw ideas at him. Some he followed.

_Stroke her hair._

_Move your hand to her shoulder. _

Others, he dismissed.

_Whisper her name._

_Stoke her cheek._

One snapped his control back into place.

_Kiss her._

At this irrational thought, he leant away from her, looking away to the ground. The woman looked at him for a moment then lowered her head, her smile gone. "I… I'll be going now." She said, taking the bunch of flowers and heading back to the palace, leaving Sesshomaru alone. He hadn't even heard her words. He had been too busy trying to rationalise why he would even consider such an act as to _kiss_ Rin, a human.

But deep in his heart, he knew he wanted to.

Overpowered, he slumped by the tree and closed his eyes. He finally managed to settle his mind but left him drained. He slipped into a calm sleep under the tree. In his dreams he saw the adult Rin stood next to the child he had saved. He watched as the adult turned and walked into the darkness while the child ran over to him, laughing and giggling. But it was the adult he wanted to follow. He tried to move but couldn't. He looked back and saw his half breed brother. He moved to attack when the half breed changed into his father's form and from that into his own.

The dream ended abruptly. He looked up at the sky, his heart pounding. It was day. He'd been asleep all night and most of the day. He blinked and took a deep breath to calm himself.

_Something's wrong._

He took another breath.

_Rin… Rin's scent is weak. She isn't here._

He stood up suddenly and ran as fast as he could to her room. It was empty. More than that, it was clean from the day before. She hadn't even slept here. _"I'll be going now." _His mind brought the words to his attention. She'd spoken of leaving and after yesterday she had. He turned to leave when he noticed a piece of paper by the vase of flowers he remembered from the day before. He picked it up and read the small, neat handwriting.

_Lord __Sesshomaru. I know you wish for me to stay, that you wish for me to remain here. But I know being near you is only painful. In truth, it is a pain in me too but I'm sure our sufferings are very different. I would do anything to repay you for the kindness you gave me all those years ago. And so, my kindness in return is to leave and free you from the pain I bring you. Please do not try and follow me. I do not wish to hurt you. I will forever hold you in my heart and cherish your life. Yours, Rin._

The demon lord hurried to the stable. A-Un was there. Confused as to how she could have left the palace without the dragon, he went to find Jaken but the imp was already coming to him, the roll of paper in his arms was almost as large as him. "My lord!" He said, stopping and bowing.

"Where is Rin?" he asked, trying to keep his voice flat.

Jaken looked at the roll of paper in his arms. "She left last night my lord on A-Un. She said she was going to bath but when A-Un alone returned this morning… he had this attached to his saddle."

Sesshomaru snatched the letter from him. It had Rin's scent all over it but there was something else. Opening it, he realised at once.

_Is this what the great demon lord likes? Pretty fair human women? So like his dog father. Well, great puppy, you have ruled this territory for long enough. If you want to see the woman alive again, meet us at the forest at noon today. If not, she will be our dinner._

The lord's eyes widened as he looked at the sun. It was close to noon. His heart pounded as he took to the sky without a second's hesitation. The fools who stood against him saw him coming and those able took to the sky, those below threw things at him. He didn't even change course. He just drew Bakusaiga from his side. In a powerful swing, he sent a shockwave of light over the demons. Anything the light touched screamed and disintegrated, leaving nothing but broken body part. Once on the floor, the demon took in all the scents around, working his way until he found Rin. It was close.

He ran.

The trees gave way around him and soon he found himself facing a cliff face. Up at the very top was a dead tree with a figure tied to it. Even from the ground he knew it was Rin and knew she was unconscious. Or, he hoped unconscious.

The cliff was covered with even more demons but they two fell in Bakusaiga wake. Only those at the very top were spared from the sword as he couldn't risk Rin being caught in the attack. They soon wished Bakusaiga had ended them. At least that was fast. Lord Sesshomaru took his time any who was close to Rin. He made them all die slow and painful deaths.

When at last they were all dead, he turned to the tree, cutting the ropes that held Rin to it. She slumped forward, unable to hold her own weight. The lord grabbed with both hands and pulled her away from the edge of the cliff. She was like a ragged doll in his arms. He listened. He couldn't hear her breathing and her heart was very faint.

He stared at her, thinking back to the little girl he'd held in the same many years ago. He grit his teeth against a feeling that welled inside him. He pressed his head into her chest. "Rin… wake up."

She disobeyed him.

"Rin. Wake up." He said, a little harder, looking at her face.

Again she disobeyed.

Anger welled and he stood up, holding her as if she was stood before him. "Wake up Rin!"

Her eyes flickered. Her body grew stronger. She stood without his help as her eyes opened. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Rin." He said, his face as composed as he could make it.

Rin looked at him then turned away. "Did… didn't you get my letter? I asked you not to come looking for me."

He stood and looked at her. Of all the things he could say, all the composed things that were him, his control slipped and allowed an irrational wave flood him. "I would always find you Rin. I will follow you. I will follow you forever. And I will never leave you alone."

She looked up at him just as he stepped over and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to his chest. They both closed their eyes for a moment but then the lord leant away and lifted her head to him.

_Kiss her._

**Kiss her.**

He kissed her.

1


	14. Chapter 13

Title 07/10/2011

-13-

Sesshomaru smiled as he wrapped his arm around Rin as she slept.

He didn't care anymore.

He gave in to his other side.

**Your becoming like your father. You will end like him too.**

_No… my father left his wife alone. He left her so he could to fight. I will go nowhere without Rin. I will protect her. _

**Any child will be a half breed like Inuyasha. **

_No, any child will be our child. _

He smiled to himself, settling the last doubts in his mind before looking at the sleeping Rin. He smiled openly then set himself down beside her, watching her sleeping face. "I will follow you, where ever your path goes Rin."

**_Warning, if you don't like sad endings, stop here!_ **


	15. Chapter 14

Title 07/10/2011

-14-

"My Lord!" Jaken cried as he saw Sesshomaru returning. The little imp was in such a hurry that he actually tripped over his robe and landed flat on his face. "Did you manage to find Rin?"

Just then, Rin stepped out from behind the fur on the lord's shoulder where she'd been holding as the demon flew. "I'm here Master Jaken."

The imp looked at her, jumping up to his feet. "You stupid girl! How dare you run away without Lord Sesshomaru's say so! You're just…"

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said, looking at him with a colder than normal stare. "Go."

With a blink, the imp vanished out of sight. Rin watched him go then went to follow but felt something grab her wrist with hardly any force. She looked back to the lord but he began to walk, still holding her wrist, leading her to the garden. As they walked, Rin realised that even when she'd been in Sesshomaru's home for at least two years and spent most of it in the garden, it always appeared she hadn't explored it all as Sesshomaru lead her to a small house hidden deep in the gardens, hidden by trees. It was tiny, one roomed but it was elegant and simple.

The lord led her all the way to the building, opening the door with one hand and standing in the middle, pulling the human into him.

In all the time she had known Sesshomaru, he had never acted like this. She was almost scared but knew he wouldn't hurt her. His hand slowly lifted to her face, cupped her cheek, long nails raking her skin.

He stared her for a moment then leant and kissed her again, their second in less than two days. His hands wrapped around her waist and another in her hair. The tighter he kissed, the tighter he held her.

She could almost feel him trembling under her hands. _He's in pain. _Rin realised, looking at him, her eyes slightly open.

As the lord moved his head away from her, Rin lowered her eyes and head. "Please… I…"

His hand lifted her cheek and he kissed her again, a little rougher than before but also shorter. "Be silent Rin."

Rin stood wide eyed for a moment then blinked and bit her lip to hold in a shocked gasp as the lord's hand slid under her clothes while he kissed her ear. Her toes curled and her hands grasped his kimono, trying to keep herself silent.

But his touch and kiss was just too good, continuous and gentle and soon she found it impossible to remain silent and let out a loud gasp. Sesshomaru opened his eyes and looked at her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head, eyes closed and head pressed into his shoulder.

A half smile crossed his lips as he began to kiss and caress her again.

Her eyes widened as she realised where she was and why they were there. A smile grew as she grabbed hold of him.

1


	16. Chapter 15

Title 07/10/2011

-15-

A level of contentment filled Rin as she walked around the palace but she was also turning in her mind. For the last three months, Lord Sesshomaru had been… comfortable around her. He kissed and held her when he pleased and they often retreated to the house in the gardens. He hardly spoke to her like always but often gave her a small nod or even smaller smile.

One day, during the rare occasions when the lord asked her to dine with him, she plucked up the courage and asked if she could go and visit Kagome and Inuysaha. He froze for a second then continued with his food. "Very well. Take Jaken with you."

"I will my lord."

Jaken had moaned for a while about Rin being placed in his charge again, knowing if anything happened to her, his head would be next. But Sesshomaru's fist made him change his mind. The next day, the two were sat on A-Un, ready to take to the sky. Rin smiled at the lord. "I'll be back in a week."

He was still and held her hand gently. "Stay safe."

She nodded and took it as a queue to leave, A-Uh took to the sky. The lord watched from the ground until the two headed dragon and his two passengers had completely vanished from view. A deep sigh, he turned and entered the palace, trying to ease his mind. _Anywhere, anywhere else in the world, anywhere in the world she could go… I would follow. But not to my half breed brother. _He sighed and went to his room, trying to distract himself.

For a demon, time was nothing. Time was an inconstant flow. He could sleep for a year or a day if he wished and awake the same as before. But this time, he found himself watching the sun across the sky, checking the time as it moved. It felt slow.

_It used to be easier for me to be away from her. Now, it hurts more to be away._

**You did after all swear to never leave her. You said, you would follow her anywhere. Why should your brother keep you apart?**

_It's not that easy. _He said, sighing and ignored his mind.

The time finally past and Rin returned. She looked happy to return but asked for a little time alone. "It was a long ride." She said her eyes away from him. "I'm just tired. We can talk tomorrow."

Sesshomaru nodded once and allowed her to go before turning to Jaken. "Jaken, did anything happen?"

Jaken was holding A-Un's reins, his eyes closed to the floor. "Well, a few demons came after the village but Master Inuyasha and his friends soon dealt with them. Then there were some bandits who…"

"I meant to Rin."

The imp looked up. "Umm… what do you mean?"

"Did anything happen to her?"

"Umm… no, not that I know. When the fighting started she was able to look after herself but Master Inuyasha dealt with most before there was any real danger. She spent most of her time with Kagome and her children."

"Kagome? What did they talk about?"

"They insisted I didn't follow, my lord."

He stood for a moment then walked away, heading for Rin's room, knocked once. "Rin?"

He heard someone walk over to the door and press against it. "Lord Sesshomaru. I… I asked you to leave me alone."

"I want to talk."

"Well… I… I'm undressed. What did you want to say?"

He paused for a moment, looking at the wood of her door. "Are you well?"

There was a pause on the other side. "Yes. I'm fine."

"You will join me for a walk tomorrow."

"I… I might."

He was about to push the door in but then sighed and turned away. "Very well."

Behind the door, Rin lowered her head to the wood and fought back the wish to open the door. _I'm sorry._

As dawn broke, Sesshomaru walked over to Rin's room and opened it. He was slightly surprised to see her up and dressed, stood by the window. She turned to him. "Good morning, my lord."

"Good morning. Shall we?"

They walked in silence but when Sesshomaru began to turn towards the garden house, Rin walked away from it without a word. Suspicion and worry growing he followed her, waiting and watching her. She kept her head down, her eyes away from him, her hands away from him. For an hour they walked in silence.

His mind couldn't take it anymore. He reached out and held her right shoulder, pinching his nails into her skin slightly. "Rin. Something is wrong." _It is not a question._

She stopped ahead of him, still as a tree, her hair shifting in the wind. Finally she sighed. "Yes."

"What?"

The pause was almost unbearable as Rin lowered her head and gave a chuckle that was almost lost in the wind. "I'm not surprised you noticed. In fact, you probably noticed before I did."

Sesshomaru blinked, staring at the back of her head. "What do you mean?"

"My scents changed, hasn't it? Only slightly but… I'm sure you noticed."

_It has… just slightly but… it is different. _"How did you know?"

"Inuyasha noticed as soon as I came close. He said almost immediately."

_Tactless as always. _The lord thought, sighing at the idiocy of his half-brother. But he was curious as to how the half breed had picked up instantly on something he himself had only slightly noticed and ignored.

Rin sighed as she turned around to face him but her head was down. "Sesshomaru… I… I…" she took a deep sigh, closed her eyes and looked up at him as she opened them. "I'm pregnant."

Nothing, in all his life, had ever struck him as hard. His whole body tensed. His vision blurred around the edges. His body numbed. He wasn't sure of anything. "Why didn't you tell me?" He managed at last, his body ebbing back to life.

Rin's head turned away from him again. "I… I was scared. I… I know your… I know you hate half demons. I… I wasn't sure… what… I mean… I was…"

"You feared I would hurt you?" A slip of anger hit his tongue. This time, Rin's silence was her answer. As carefully as he could, he stepped over, standing just above her. "Rin."

"I… I didn't know how to tell you. I… I was… I was scared. I'm so sorry. I was so scared."

Sesshomaru could hear tears in her voice. _Comfort her! _He sighed and lifted a hand to her face, stepping in and holding her as tight as he dared. "Foolish." He muttered as she grabbed hold of him and began crying freely. "Did you think I would hurt you? Or the child?"

"You… you hate half demons." She sobbed, her head pressed hard into his shoulder.

"Maybe. But this child… it is ours." He held her a little tighter. "I could never hurt it." _And I certainly couldn't hurt you Rin. _Rin just stood and cried, leaning into him. It grew tiring but Sesshomaru bared with it, knowing she had very good reason. "Is this why you went to see Kagome?"

"I… I needed her advice. I wasn't sure how to tell you."

_She didn't go to be sure? She went for advice? She already knew? _He sighed, ignoring it. He knew now. Anything else didn't matter. "When?" he said at last.

Rin smiled and stepped away from him, wiping her eyes. "I'm just past a month gone."

"I see."

She smiled at him a little more. "Does this mean you'll try and get along with Inuyasha?"

"Don't test me."

Laughing, she reached up to his cheek, pulling his face close and kissing him. Sesshomaru was slightly overcome. He'd always been the one to kiss her. She had never kissed him. But it was nice. He smiled into it and pressed her closer. _I'm going to be a father. _

1


	17. Chapter 16

Title 07/10/2011

-16-

_That lump's grown again. _Jaken thought, looking at Rin as she walked around the palace, the lord close to her as always. _Then again, that lump never stops growing. _He looked at her as she stopped and grabbed her stomach. Sesshomaru turned to her, holding her up, a shot of fear but she pushed him away, smiling. Jaken sighed as they went on their way.

_She must be due soon._

Sesshomaru had the same thought as Rin had another kick, smiling him away. He looked ahead and tried not to watch her every movement. Rin smiled as she walked, her hands on the baby. "Lord Sesshomaru."

"Yes Rin?"

"Have you thought of any names?"

"Names?"

"What we're going to call the baby?"

He was quite for a bit. "I think you should go stay with Kagome until the baby is here."

"Why?"

"She knows how to take care of you. She would know how to cope when the baby arrives. No one here would know."

She thought for a moment. "You're right. But… I don't know when the baby will come. These things take time."

"I will visit you every day."

1


	18. Chapter 17

Title 07/10/2011

-17-

Inuyasha stared at his brother as he walked around the edge of the village, the heavily pregnant Rin by his side. He held back a growl. Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Will you give it a rest? He's been coming for the last two weeks."

The half demon growled but then relaxed. "I still don't believe him."

"Believe what?"

"Don't tell me you're forgotten already! I mean… _you share the blood of our father_." He shook his head. "I mean, what did he mean by that?"

Kagome sighed, her eyes closed. "You mean you still haven't worked it out?"

"What's there to work out? It's nonsense?"

"No it isn't." She looked up at him, smiling softly. "He's accepted you as a brother."

He blinked then looked back at them. Rin was walking slower than normal, the baby heavy and irritating. The lord was silent as always.

Suddenly Rin let out a gasp. "Oh."

The lord turned to face her. "Rin?"

She blinked and looked at him. "I… I think the baby's coming."

What little blood was in Sesshomaru's face suddenly vanished. "Are you sure?"

Rin screamed and almost fell to her knees. "I'm sure!"

"Inuyasha!" he called.

1


	19. Chapter 18

Title 07/10/2011

-18-

"It's alright Rin, push!" Kagome said as another contraction came. "Come on! That's it!"

Outside the hut, Inuyahsa sat with his back turned to it, trying to ignore the cries coming from inside.

At the edge of the village, Jaken paced back and forth, the staff batting against his side. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear."

"Jaken!"

"Yes my lord?"

Sesshomaru was stood against a tree and eyes closed, arms crossed, the image of calm. He rolled his shoulder slightly. "Stop pacing. It's annoying."

"Oh, yes my lord." The imp stopped and looked at the lord but couldn't help noticing the lord was tapping his finger against his arm, a tiny nervous little twitch. _He's as worried as I am._

Every inch of Sesshomaru's power was reserved to stop himself barging in to be with Rin, every cry she made audible even so far away.

Then a new sound filled the air. A shrill cry. He flinched and looked towards the village. He kept still as Inuyasha ran up to him, stopping with a smug grin. Sesshomaru didn't give him a chance to say anything. He walked towards the village, headed to the hut and throwing the door open. Sango and Kagome were in there with her. Rin was sat up next to the demon slayer, leaning against her, sweat coating her hair and her face. She looked exhausted. But Kagome was sat next to a bowl of water, washing a little bundle in her arms. The three women looked at him. Rin smiled. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He stepped over, a pause between each step. He stood for a moment then knelt down and took Rin's shoulder, pulling her to his shoulder, wrapping an arm around her. "Rin."

She smiled, burying herself into him as Kagome stood up and carried the little bundle over to them. "It's a boy." She said, passing the child to Rin.

Rin smiled and took it, pulling back the cloth to reveal his face. The little thing already had small tufts of hair, a dark dirty grey, not the silver of his father or the black of his father. Both cheek had one small thin line across them, like his father and a crescent but facing the opposite way to Sesshomaru. His face was small, delicate and already smiling as he nuzzled into his mother's arm.

Rin smiled at him, his hand wrapping around one of her fingers. "He looks like you." The demon let a smile cross his lips, not caring who saw. Looking up at him, Rin held the bundle towards him. "Here… hold him."

Sesshomaru bit his lip as he took hold of the baby, careful of every move he made. It was so light, less than he'd think but it was strong. He grinned again, wider. "He's beautiful." Next to him Rin smiled as well.

Across the room, Sango smiled at Kagome as they looked at the new family but then Kagome let out a sharp gasp. "Rin!"

Rin sat up slightly and noticed what had made her cry out. Blood had covered the sheets she had over her. A lot of blood.

Sesshomaru blinked. "What's happening?"

"It's called a haemorrhage." Kagome said, kneeling next to Rin, lying her down. "It means she's bleeding on the inside."

"You can do something?"

Kagome didn't say anything. Sango looked up at him, her eyes already telling him. "She's still losing blood."

Sesshomaru moved his eyes between her and Rin who was suddenly looking pale. "Rin."

Her eyes turned to him and managed a smile. "My lord."

The child in his arm wiggled and he looked between the two before looking up at the humans. Their faces already told him what he wished to ask. _There's nothing that can be done. I'm going to lose her. _He blinked and turned his head away from them. "Leave."

Kagome was about to interfere when Sango grabbed her arm and shook her head. The two looked back and left silently.

Once they were gone, Sesshomaru lifted Rin in his other arm, resting her on his shoulder while his other arm kept hold of their child. "Rin."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Sesshomaru." She smiled and looked at the child. "He is beautiful."

"He is. As his mother."

She looked up at him. "I… I'm sorry."

He bit his lip as he looked at her. "For… for what?"

She closed her eyes as she smiled. "I wish I knew."

The dog demon's eyes widened as he looked at her. "Rin." Careful of their child, he leant over and kissed her lips as lightly as he could, water rolling down his cheek and landing on her face.

He leant away.

She was gone.

He looked at her face for a moment then pressed himself into her. _Rin. I'm the one who's sorry. I swore I would follow you. I swore I would follow you where ever you went. Including to the world beyond. I'm sorry… but I can't follow you. Not yet._

He leant away and looked at the child who was asleep in his arm. "I have to look after him."

1


	20. Chapter 19

Title 07/10/2011

-19-

The great dog demon lay on his back in his room, looking at the ceiling, mind running and dreaming. Slowly he heard footsteps approaching, slow, steady and small.

He didn't move as he felt it get closer and pull on his sleeve, using it to gain entrance to the demon. It leant against his chest and held on tight. "Father?"

"Yes Rinji?"

"Will… will you tell me about mother again… please?"

Sesshomaru was still for a moment then lifted his arm to hold the child's shoulder, holding him tight. He smiled softly. "Yes… your mother…

The End.

1


End file.
